1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grips. More particularly, the invention relates to conformable grips formed with KEVLAR reinforced thermoplastics. In addition, the invention relates to the KEVLAR, aramid fiber, reinforced thermoplastics used in the manufacture of the grips discussed below. While the present grip technology was developed with the needs of golfers in mind, the present grip technology may be used with other sports implements, such as, tennis racquets and other racquets, baseball bats, fishing poles, sports equipment, hand tools, power tools and other industrial/commercial equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manner in which a golfer grips a golf club is critical to properly striking a golf ball. As such, many attempts have been made to provide golfers with an ideal golf grip.
For example, golf grips are commonly made from molded rubber materials or by wrapping a leather strap about the proximal end of the golf club. Grips such as these are generally tough on a golfer""s hands. The problems associated with hard grips become even more pronounced when a golfer strikes hundreds of golf balls at a driving range, due to the continuous pressure applied by the golfer as he or she grips the golf club and strikes the golf ball.
In addition to being tough on the hands of golfers, these grips do not conform to the hands of individual golfers. Since each golfer""s hands have unique pressure points, the use of identical grips for all golfers does not provide golfers with the custom feel they desire and deserve.
Prior attempts have been made to improve the hard grips commonly employed on sports implements and other tools. However, these grips have been met with only limited success, since they are often difficult to manufacture and use. For example, various wraps have been designed to cushion the hard hand surfaces found on many sports implements. While these wraps have met with some success, they are often difficult to use and provide individuals with a grip very different from the one to which they are accustomed. That is, these wraps generally change the size and texture of the grip to which they are applied. In addition, previous grips have usually been constructed of less advanced materials, such as, rubber or leather.
The use of thermoplastics in the manufacture of grips has been limited by the materials available. Specifically, until now, there has been a trade-off between soft and strong thermoplastic materials which may be utilized in the manufacture of grips. The softer a thermoplastic is made, the less resilient and durable it becomes. As such, where a grip might require a softer thermoplastic, its durability and strength become a limitation in the manufacture of a functional grip. As such, prior to the present invention, it was not possible to manufacture a soft, durable and strong grip providing individuals with an ergonomic feel.
A need, therefore, exists for a grip providing individuals with a soft and individually conforming hand surface with the necessary strength and durability. The present invention provides such a grip, as well as a material from which to make the grip.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a grip adapted for attachment to an implement including a handle. The grip includes a longitudinally extending tubular shell having an inner surface shaped and dimensioned for attachment to the handle of the implement and an outer surface shaped and dimensioned to be gripped by an individual. The longitudinally extending tubular shell is made from a viscoelastic solid-phase polymer material composed aramid fibers dispersed within a thermoplastic elastomer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the aramid fibers are fibrillated and chopped.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the longitudinally extending tubular shell is shaped and dimensioned for use as a golf club grip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the thermoplastic elastomer is a styrenic thermoplastic elastomer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the thermoplastic elastomer is EVA.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the viscoelastic solid-phase polymer material has a Shore A Durometer of approximately 5 to 60.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.